


Painted Like A Night Sky

by Owlwithafringe



Series: Shadowhunters Ficlets [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nail Polish, Shadowhunters!verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t look so much like you’re selling your first born to the Devil, darling - it’s only nail polish.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Like A Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I received this prompt from a prompt meme: _[24: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/post/143750347398/if-youre-still-doing-the-number-prompts-malec/)_

“You’re the only one I trust to do this.” Alec said somberly. His eyes were grim and serious as he frowned at Magnus, his furrowed eyebrows creating creases on his brow that Magnus desperately wanted to smooth away with this fingers.

 

A perfectly plucked eyebrow climbed closer to Magnus’s hairline. “And people think _I’m_ the drama queen in this relationship.” Magnus snorted. “Don’t look so much like you’re selling your first born to the Devil, darling - it’s only  _nail polish_.”

 

“ _Exactly_.”

 

“It’s not even sparkly Alexander!” Magnus proclaimed, hoping to emit a chuckle or _something_ from Alec. When he didn’t, he placed a comforting hand atop of Alec’s. “If you don’t want to do this darling, all you need to do is say so. I won’t push you into anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

 

“No, no,” Alec replied hastily. He look conflicted, uncertain, biting his lip nervously between his teeth in a way that not distracting to Magnus, _at all._ “I do want this, I do.. It’s just that I’ve done anything like this before.”

 

“Well let me assure you, you are in _very_ capable hands.” Magnus purred, relishing in the way Alec blushed. “Shall we do this then?”

 

Alec visibly pulled himself together and nodded. “Ok, let’s do it.” He paused and blushed again as he realised the double entendre of his words. “The polish I mean. The, uh, the nail painting.”

 

Magnus smiled and removed his hand from Alec’s so he could pick up a small bottle of a dark, navy blue nail polish and give it a good shake. Uncapping it, he took Alec’s hand back into his own so that the nails were easily accessible and angled the brush, ready to make the first stroke and turn Alec’s plain, natural nails into a night sky. 

 

“Just lie back and think of Idris, darling. It’ll all be over in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , and send me a message about Malec. :) My askbox is also always open, so leave a prompt and I'll try and write it for you as soon as I can! (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
